


圈套

by Donglizhiwei



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donglizhiwei/pseuds/Donglizhiwei
Summary: 风影夺还失败的if线，斯德哥尔摩综合症预警。
Relationships: DeiGaa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	圈套

已经观察了好几天了，一定没问题。  
藏在角落里的一点点救命砂，今天可以拿来用了。  
我爱罗调动这几天积攒的查克拉，将那为数不多的砂通过门缝放了出去，变作砂之眼，仔细观察了逃跑路线上的每一处，确认：迪达拉不在……  
砂进入锁孔，一点点将房间门撬开，我爱罗闪出去，继续小心四处观察着，一路跟随砂子在阴暗的通道里奔逃起来。  
抽离守鹤后身体一直没恢复好，何况昨天晚上才跟迪达拉做过一次，身体某处虽说上了药，却还是尴尬地疼着……  
我爱罗一手扶着墙壁，一手捂着腰身费劲地往前走，汗滴一点点淌下来。  
摸到那扇石门时，他总算看到了希望。  
“就是……这里……”我爱罗用那一点点砂子努力地撬着石门，甚至用自己的指甲去抠那石缝。  
“就……就快打开了……”我爱罗之前已经确认石门就是出口，只要打开石门他就能逃出去了，现在他也确实看到了石门外面的光。  
“一点点……再用一点点力气……”指甲间磨出了血，我爱罗将整个身体靠在石门上狠命一推，门终于被推开了，久违的阳光照在了脸上，我爱罗摔倒在地，抬头看着太阳，激动得有点想哭——被囚禁了这么久，这是他几个月来第一次看到太阳。  
我爱罗支起身体向外爬去，突然之间这阳光明媚的世界却开始扭曲变化！一时天旋地转，世界又变回了黑暗……  
眼前，明明是一堵石墙。  
“怎么会这样……怎么会？！幻术吗？！”我爱罗陷入了极大的恐慌和绝望，他爬上前发疯般地砸着那石墙，后知后觉这是一个巨大的陷阱，为的就是看自己笑话。  
“你怎么在这里呀？风影大人？”魅惑的声音出现在耳边，那具温热而熟悉的身体贴在了自己背上，那令他厌恶的金色长发又贴在了自己的脸上，“难道是想逃出去吗？嗯？”  
“你……”恐惧和憎恶感浸满了我爱罗的意识，他不想回头看，只是他刚往前爬动了一下便被从身后抱住了。  
“不听话哦，嗯。”迪达拉的舌尖在我爱罗的耳垂上舔动着，“你可是我千辛万苦捉到手的……你是我的，嗯。”  
“放手……啊……”我爱罗费劲地掰着迪达拉的手臂，对方却已经开始解自己的衣服扣子。  
“不要！”我爱罗用尽全力一推迪达拉却没有推开，反而因为精疲力竭倒进了迪达拉怀里。  
“你看看你……手都这样了，嗯。”迪达拉牵起我爱罗的手，看着指头上的血迹，不由低头轻轻含着那些手指，温和地安抚起来，“别自残，我心疼，嗯。”  
“滚！”我爱罗抽回手，无力地朝迪达拉脸上挥去，却只打了一个不轻不重的巴掌。  
“呵呵！”迪达拉一手搂紧我爱罗的腰，一手摸向我爱罗胯间，隔着衣料轻轻抚慰了起来，“那么……我要怎么惩罚你呢……我爱罗大人……”  
说完迪达拉轻轻在我爱罗那处捏了捏。  
“哈啊！”我爱罗脸上一烫，他当然猜到所谓的“惩罚”是什么了，无非又是按着他逼他和他做，充其量换换姿势……  
“我又能怎么样呢……”我爱罗冷冷淡淡地看着抱着自己的人，语气满含着不甘却又带着几分自暴自弃的意味，“做什么还不是你说了算？”  
“乖~这才对嘛，嗯。”迪达拉的手探进了我爱罗的衣服里，手心的嘴一下含住了我爱罗胸前的肉粒。  
“嗯……”我爱罗的身体颤抖了一下。  
“呐，我说……”迪达拉凑近我爱罗的脸，在即将吻到那唇的时候笑了起来，笑得我爱罗头皮发麻，“你其实，有时候是想和我做的吧？嗯。”  
我爱罗没有回答，一口啐在迪达拉脸上。  
“呵……”迪达拉舔掉我爱罗吐在他脸上的口水，然后吻住了我爱罗的唇。  
我爱罗侧过头去，迪达拉便顺着这动作从我爱罗的嘴角一路亲到了耳边，“昨天晚上……最后是谁抱着我哭着喊‘我要！’‘给我！’的，嗯？”  
“你闭嘴！！！”我爱罗只觉得无比羞耻，伸手就想去推迪达拉却被对方一把扛起来带回了房间。  
于是好不容易逃出几步路的我爱罗又被迪达拉捉回了床。  
迪达拉将我爱罗按在床上，扯下了自己的衣服，让我爱罗看自己背上的抓痕：“我爱罗你自己看看这是什么吧！嗯！这可是你抓伤的呢……”  
“你滚开！滚！！！唔……唔唔……呜……”  
迪达拉按紧我爱罗，逼其和自己接吻，并熟练地一手按着我爱罗的手，一手将我爱罗的裤子扯了下来。  
我爱罗双腿踢蹬起来，头也乱晃着不让迪达拉好好吻他。  
“呵呵，做了这么多次了，还是那么抗拒接吻这种小事吗？我可每次都提防着怕你咬断我的舌头呢，嗯。这次为了惩罚你，你就坐上来自己动吧，嗯！”  
“你……”我爱罗一张口，迪达拉突然从口袋里拿出一瓶药，掰开我爱罗的嘴灌了下去。  
“唔唔……什……什么东西？！”  
“跟蝎大哥借来的，让你舒服的好东西，嗯。”  
“嗯……啊……呃……呃……”  
迪达拉抱着我爱罗，一个翻身让我爱罗趴在了自己身上。  
药剂的速度简直立竿见影，我爱罗很快感到浑身燥热，胸前的乳粒发热发痒，充血挺立，呈现一种娇艳的红色，仿佛渴求着采撷的成熟朱果。下身的茎柱迅速抬头，却又胀得难耐，好像没有旁人的抚慰就无法射出一样，后穴里开始发痒，肠壁不自然地蠕动起来并分泌出大量粘液，穴口一开一合的，内里极度空虚，身体疯狂渴求着什么东西填充进来。  
“难受吗？我的风影小乖乖，嗯……”迪达拉轻轻捏了捏我爱罗的乳珠，我爱罗一声轻哼，迪达拉又加大力度去掐那挺立的小肉粒。  
“啊……”我爱罗神情恍惚地看着眼前的少年——他知道这是仇人，这是差点炸毁砂隐的人，这是晓组织的成员，这是把守鹤从自己身体里剥离差点害死自己的人，这是囚禁自己污辱自己的人……但是现在，在药物作用下，我爱罗的身体却难以忍受地想要和眼前的人结合，想要对方对自己做出之前也做过的事情，就像昨天晚上被做的一样——昨晚迪达拉做得好过分，真的好过分，把自己都弄哭了还不停下来，而自己居然在那种状况下哭着喊着向对方索求……  
“主动权可是在你自己手里哦，嗯……”迪达拉往上顶了一下胯。  
我爱罗只觉得迪达拉裤子里有一个火热的东西正隔着布料在自己后穴附近磨蹭，光裸的臀肉因为这东西的磨蹭慢慢打开，由着那东西在股缝间胡乱摩擦着。  
“啊啊！”我爱罗想要自己动手去解决身上的问题，却被迪达拉抓紧了双手不给自由。  
“迪达拉我要杀了你！！！”我爱罗一口朝迪达拉的脖子咬了下去，却一下偏开咬上了迪达拉的肩膀，他持续地咬着那块肉，狠命地咬着，直到咬的出了血，自己的身体也没有缓解，反而靠在迪达拉身上摩擦起乳粒和茎身来寻求安抚。  
“呜……”我爱罗难耐地松口，将头靠在迪达拉身上乱蹭着，如图一只发情的猫，浑身上下都难忍地扭动起来，迪达拉却跟坐怀不乱一样，一动不动，等着看我爱罗自己将身体送上来。  
见我爱罗忍得难受，迪达拉轻轻牵着我爱罗的手去拉自己的裤链。  
“啊……不……我不想……不要……我不要……我不是这样的人……我不是……我只是……呜……”  
在迪达拉的半引导下，我爱罗将迪达拉的裤子解开，慢慢扶着迪达拉已经挺立的性器，让其对着自己的后穴，然后坐了下去。  
已经潮湿的后穴缓缓打开，肉壁上的每一个细胞仿佛都在为有东西插入进来而欢呼，肠肉争先恐后地去吸附裹挟迪达拉的性器，竟然一点点将那根东西吞没了一大半。  
好舒服……  
我爱罗没有说出的话却通过糟糕的肢体反应和潮红的脸色表现了出来。  
“怎么？坐不下去了？嗯？”迪达拉笑道。  
“啊……啊啊……”我爱罗不自觉地抓紧了迪达拉的手，坐在那根东西上自己上下动起来，让那东西摩擦顶弄自己的里面。同时抓着迪达拉的双手靠近自己的身体。  
“这药不错，嗯。”迪达拉满意地看着我爱罗的举动，一边配合着我爱罗上上下下磨蹭的动作一下一下地往上顶着分身，一边用双手和手上的嘴去抚弄我爱罗的茎体和乳珠。  
“呜……”我爱罗半清醒的意识让他感到羞耻至极，但又忍不过这药的奇效，他只能自欺欺人地想，只要自己射出来了或许药效就过了。  
迪达拉手中的嘴不断舔弄着我爱罗的茎柱，我爱罗此刻也难忍地伸出被释放的双手，将茎体往迪达拉手心的嘴里送。  
迪达拉手心温暖的口腔包裹着我爱罗的茎体，娴熟地讨好着，舔弄着，那柱体慢慢胀大起来，迪达拉却将其吐出来并将顶部堵住了。  
“嗯嗯……放开我……快点……”我爱罗不满地蠕动起来，身上不断淌着汗。  
“怎么，想射出来吗？”迪达拉往上一顶，“你全坐下来，我插到底了就让你射，嗯。”  
“不……不行……太大……嗯啊……不要……”  
我爱罗断断续续说着，却被迪达拉一手掰着腰肢往下一扯，迪达拉的分身便整根没入了我爱罗的后穴并胀大了一圈。  
“啊……”我爱罗疼得叫了出来，迪达拉同时松开手，让我爱罗射了出来。  
然而一次射精并没有改变状况，我爱罗甚至感觉更加想要，乃至于继续在那根简直要杀了自己的大东西上坐着并小心翼翼地上下起伏。  
“太慢了，嗯！”迪达拉伸手将挂在我爱罗身上最后的白衬衫撕成了两片破布，双手掰住了我爱罗的腰开始抱着我爱罗的身体迅速地上下移动起来。  
“哈啊……嗯……唔嗯……啊啊……嗯……不……不要……太……太快了……啊啊啊……好……好大……好深……嗯……”  
我爱罗赤裸着身体坐在迪达拉身上，而迪达拉的性器正深埋在自己后穴内抽插，随着迪达拉的手扶着我爱罗的腰一上一下地运动，那根性器也在我爱罗体内疯狂进出，饶是一向面无表情高冷到底的砂之风影在这般侵犯下也变得双眼迷离、香汗涔涔，我爱罗只觉得自己整个人都要被顶穿了，每一次迪达拉的性器从后穴插入，破开肠道内的软肉在淫靡的汁水的润滑下撞击自己身体深处，在体内那块凸起的敏感处上狠狠碾压不给自己喘息的机会时，我爱罗都难忍地张口叫出声，那种从里到外被撕破被蹂躏的夹杂着快感的痛苦，让我爱罗想停下来却又恋恋不舍，乃至于那根东西抽出去的时候体内的软肉都急剧收缩，想要召唤对方回来继续狠狠折磨自己。  
躺在床上的迪达拉看着我爱罗被他操弄到失神的模样，感受着那温暖的肉壁包裹吮吸着自己的分身，那种满意的感觉和想要继续施虐的兽欲愈加爆发了出来，让迪达拉一次次地丧失理智大肆抽插只为把身上的这朵高岭之花弄得更加污秽。迪达拉扶着我爱罗腰肢的手向下按的越来越狠，下身向上挺动的幅度也越来越大，好像他干得越卖力，越能证明这高高在上不可一世的一村之影已经沦为他的床伴，这禁欲又魅惑的砂隐美人已经归属于他一个人，这狠戾凶暴的代名词沙暴之我爱罗已经把他所有的洋相出在了自己的床上，从前能够一句话就毫不留情地决定他人生死的嘴现在也只能发出糟糕的娇喘呻吟……  
“舒服吗？风 影 大 人？”  
“呜……”我爱罗为了掩盖自己发出的难堪声音，早已将下唇咬破，但还是忍不了那极大的快感。  
“我这么卖力地干，你不会还觉得不满足吧？当然如果你真觉得还不够，我就干得更狠一点，保证让风影大人你马上变得像登仙一样舒服……”  
“哈……啊……”我爱罗听着迪达拉侮辱的话语，根本不想理睬他，继续用理智维持着自己双瞳中最后的一点尊严——即便他现在已经被弄到泪流不止。  
“别哭啊。”迪达拉立起上身靠在靠垫上，让我爱罗继续保持姿势跨坐在自己身上，一边凑到了我爱罗耳边，“你是风影，可不能随便哭哦……开心点，这可是喜欢的人之间才会做的事啊……”  
说着下身又挺了挺。  
“嗯……”我爱罗双手无力地挡在他和迪达拉之间，徒劳地放在迪达拉胸膛上做着推搡的姿势。  
“那么……”我爱罗难耐地喘着气，突然直视了迪达拉的眼睛，“你喜欢我吗？”  
直击灵魂的发问令迪达拉为之一振，跟我爱罗对视着竟然感觉两人之间有一种战斗般的交互的压迫感。  
“哼！”迪达拉狠命向上一顶，将我爱罗眼神里的那点东西全都撞得粉碎，然后将我爱罗向后一推压在了身下，一个热吻堵住了我爱罗的嘴，下体发疯般地继续快速抽动起来，在用尽全力的最后一顶之后将滚烫的粘液尽数射进了我爱罗体内。  
不知是谁在最快活的时候咬破了谁的嘴，两人嘴唇分开的瞬间，拉出的是一条带着血的细丝。  
“当然。”迪达拉俯下身，以一种近乎虔诚的姿势舔去了我爱罗嘴角的血，“喜欢死你了！嗯！”  
“嗯……”我爱罗感受着精液打上肠壁的快感和身上人的亲热动作，忍不住又射了出来。  
这一次他感觉药效慢慢退下来了，身体不再那么饥渴，可意识依然恍恍惚惚，如同醉酒一般。  
“呜……”隐约回想着自己刚刚做了什么的我爱罗羞愤难当地缩起来，想起下体还包裹着迪达拉未拔出的分身便更觉得耻辱。  
“为什么……为什么是你啊……”我爱罗双眼迷离着，伸出手捧住了迪达拉的脸，“迪达拉，你是……坏人啊……”  
“当然是坏人，是坏人才会欺负你这个好人啊，嗯。”迪达拉知道药效还有残留，便继续安心地去亲我爱罗的脸、唇和脖颈，我爱罗也迷迷糊糊地模仿着迪达拉的动作去亲迪达拉。  
“你喜欢我为什么……还要抓我……炸我村子，还……把我关在这里……放我出去呀……”  
“放你出去，你会不会喜欢我？”  
“哈啊？才不会。”我爱罗突然收紧下体的穴肉狠狠夹了迪达拉一下，着实把迪达拉吓了一跳，“好人……怎么会喜欢坏人……我……我还要杀了你……我……我可是……风！影！啊……”  
迪达拉听着我爱罗在药物残留作用下的胡言乱语，眉头不由皱了起来。  
“那其他人呢？！那个九尾人柱力鸣人呢？你的女徒弟呢？那些崇拜你的年轻人那些村民呢？放你回去，你会对着他们笑！可你从来没对我笑过！对，你今天只是吃了药而已，如果是别人给你喝药你是不是也会……”  
“你说什么啊迪达拉，这个事……跟我做……只有你可以啊……”我爱罗突然朝迪达拉笑起来，“因为、因为他们当我是朋友、师父、风影，不是喜欢我……说喜欢我的人，只有你！你……”  
迪达拉一瞬间内满脸通红，已经软了的下体复又挺立了。  
“好……”迪达拉抬起我爱罗的腿，露出了极为得意的笑容，“那么，我爱罗，如你所愿，我们继续做吧，嗯。”  
“呃……嗯嗯……哈啊……怎么又……啊啊……”  
不知道会被囚禁到哪一天，只有这样无休止地被羞辱……  
我爱罗抱着自己的敌人，在药物作用下与之痛快交欢，他也不知道这样做对不对。  
他只知道一件事。  
迪达拉，是真的喜欢他。


End file.
